Bendícelos a todos
by KobaltAoi
Summary: [Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes] Esa era la cara de la guerra que había ayudado a propagar. Al menos tenía que hacer algo de justicia, ese era el modo en que justificaba Kuroko lo que hacía con Hanamiya aún si en realidad solo estaba descargando su frustración en nombre de los muertos.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí utilizados, sus apariencias y personalidades son propiedad intelectual de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. La historia, el universo y las situaciones son de mi autoria.

**A/N:**

Para el reto de Itara '**La rebelión de los ukes**'  
Porno con mucha historia, no sé la verdad, quería hacer algo más random y terminé desarrollando una historia demasiado grande para mis primeras intenciones. Tuve que inventarme todo un universo, hacer tablas de datos e incluso hice un mapa de lo que es Teiko. Ignorenme, no he dormido en varios días.  
Por cierto, no sé si se me permita dado que esto es un reto aparte, pero quiero ofrecer una pequeña recompensa a quien me diga ciertos significados, al final explico para no hacer spoiler aquí. Quien lo averigüe se gana un fic con el promt y pairing que quiera.

Los títulos, tanto del fic como de los capítulos, vienen de canciones, es una manía que tengo.

Muchas gracias a Nodame por ayudarme, a Vicki por betearme y a Itara por invitarme y sacarme del Hiatus, extrañaba escribir.

**Personajes:** Todos~

**Pairing:** Para el reto: KurokoxHanamiya.

**Sumary:** Esa era la cara de la guerra que había ayudado a propagar. Al menos tenía que hacer algo de justicia, ese era el modo en que justificaba Kuroko lo que hacía con Hanamiya aún si en realidad solo estaba descargando su frustración en nombre de los muertos._  
_

****Advertencias/Tags:** **Non-con/rape, S&amp;M, muerte de personajes, entre otras muchas cosas que quienes no estén de acuerdo con el Kink sex no deberían intentar leer.

****Rating:** **M.

****Wordcount:** **11,232.

* * *

**1.-Amanecer para los que no tienen gloria.**

Kuroko Tetsuya se sentía asqueado de sí mismo; un gruñido gutural escapó de su garganta junto al aire que no sabía que retenía en sus pulmones. En momentos como aquellos era consciente de cada parte de su ser. Del sudor recorriendo su espalda y pegándole incómodamente la camiseta de algodón a la piel, del sudor en su frente apelmazándole los cabellos, del dolor en su pecho por la respiración irregular haciendo insuficiente el oxígeno en sus pulmones y por las culpas mal disimuladas, del dolor en sus muslos que comenzaban a ser presa del agotamiento, de las descargas eléctricas subiéndole desde el bajo abdomen hasta las puntas de los dedos, haciéndolo sentir flojo pero obligándolo a moverse con vigor. Era increíble cómo se volvía tan consciente de sí mismo en esos momentos mientras sus sentidos se iban apagando a estímulos externos.

El cuerpo debajo del suyo soltó un quejido adolorido, entrecortado por los espasmos de cada embestida. Kuroko había olvidado por qué hacía todo aquello, pero era difícil pensar cuando el placer se condensaba en su cerebro como una neblina blanca que dejaba poco espacio a cualquier otra cosa. El sonido que había hecho el otro lo sacó de quicio; un motivo más para detestarle, pensó. Como si los necesitara.

Tenía que concentrarse, no hacía eso por el simple hecho de disfrutar un polvo, como harían sus compañeros, estaba ahí para darle una lección al hombre que yacía desmadejado como una muñeca de trapo, ya sin poner resistencia, debajo suyo.

Hanamiya Makoto. El orgullo en sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la falta de iluminación seguía ardiendo tan intensamente como siempre, como si, a pesar de estar en desventaja, no pudiese importarle menos. El cabello negro descubriéndole el rostro, esparcido como un halo negro alrededor de su cabeza sobre la sábana blanca de la cama.

_Tú no me haces daño, no he aprendido nada,_ gritaba su expresión. Kuroko lo miró fijamente a la cara por un momento, una gota de sudor cayó por su mejilla e impactó en el rostro de Hanamiya. Hanamiya sonrió. Aquella sonrisa engreída que Kuroko tanto odiaba. Aquella que, a la vez, tanto daño le hacía.

Kuroko encontró el éxtasis con disgusto. Su cuerpo se tensó, reaccionando al estímulo físico y vio luces blancas detrás de los parpados. Hanamiya soltó otro quejido involuntario, quedo como el llanto de un cachorro, aunque discorde con aquella voz grave. Probablemente todo aquello le disgustaba y dolía, pero ese dolor no llegaba a donde Kuroko pretendía.

— Suficiente por hoy —Soltó Kuroko enfadado, alejándose inconscientemente del cuerpo de Hanamiya, como si le temiera. Era de temer, en realidad, alguien que le provocara tanta desazón. Tanta ira y tanta culpa. El culpable era Hanamiya, no él, pero eso no lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño por las noches.

— ¿Ya te has cansado? —Hanamiya se incorporó con pasmosa lentitud en la cama— Uno pensaría que el entrenamiento militar te daría más estamina.

Río. Y su risa fue hiriente, aunque sonaba herido también. Su risa era como fragmentos de cristal roto. Delicados a la vez que peligrosos, cortantes. Incapaces de unirse en una pieza de nuevo.

Kuroko no respondió. Con cuidado volvió a ponerse la ropa meticulosamente doblada a un lado, el uniforme asqueroso que tenía que usar, aquel que en algún momento pensó que le daría cierto orgullo pero que terminó volviendo la gloria en dolorosa decepción. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar a Hanamiya de vuelta. Una vez que hubo acabado de vestirse tomó la ropa del otro del suelo, donde la había desechado, y se la lanzó.

— Vístete —Le ordenó.

Hanamiya bufó divertido.

— ¿No hay un beso de buenas noches para mí?

Era lo de siempre; Kuroko había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había descargado su propia frustración en aquel detestable hombre.

Así era la guerra, pensó, era algo retorcido y corrupto, basado en el poder y entonces se detestó más. Antes tenía ideas más ingenuas respecto a lo que encontraría una vez que se enlistara, ahora la realidad lo aplastaba del mismo modo en que él intentaba aplastar el orgullo de Hanamiya.

Hanamiya se levantó con la misma pasmosa lentitud y se vistió con dificultad. Se le notaba el cansancio y el dolor físico. Las heridas que le había provocado Kuroko resplandecían rojas, algunas supurando sangre en gotitas finas como diminutas perlas cruzando su piel blanca. Visibles aún en la semioscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, apenas difuminada por la luz de las farolas del exterior que se colaba por la ventana.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo?

Kuroko recordaba un día soleado, con un cielo azul intenso y nubes de algodón blanco, dos años atrás. Recordaba estar sentado en el salón de su casa; su padre leyendo una nota que le había redactado su secretaría, su madre entrando con una bandeja y el servicio de té. Había una tensión tan espesa en el aire que dificultaba la respiración y la visión. Su madre lucía cansada pero no emitió queja alguna respecto a nada, aún si tenía derecho a hacerlo. Acababa de cumplir los dieciséis años y hacía tiempo que su padre lo hacía activamente participe de los asuntos de su empresa, además de los problemas generales de la casa.

"— No tiene caso ocultártelo, Tetsuya —Le había dicho un día su padre—, nos estamos yendo a la ruina."

Desde aquella confesión el número de sirvientes en su mansión disminuyó; poco a poco su madre se fue haciendo cargo de gran parte de las tareas del hogar sin emitir quejas. A veces se descubría a sí mismo admirando eso de ella. Mientras que su padre trataba de corregir lo inevitable. La industria ya no les daba las mismas ganancias de antes, aun teniendo una excelente administración. La desesperación comenzaba a hacerse latente en su padre quien hacía lo posible por cubrirlo con un temperamento habitualmente calmado.

Su madre sirvió el té y se sentó al lado de Tetsuya, quien por primera vez notó las arrugas en su rostro. Ella, que se parecía tanto a él en la parte física, quizás le había heredado la parte resistente de su carácter. El resto lo había heredado de su padre, incluida la necedad por salvar causas perdidas.

El timbre sonó. Su madre hizo amago por levantarse.

— Yo atiendo —Se adelantó Tetsuya, viendo el cansancio de su madre, quien le sonrió débilmente en agradecimiento.

El camino desde el saloncito era más largo de lo que debía ser, antes aquel lugar había sido el despacho del abuelo de Tetsuya, pero ahora funcionaba como sala de estar dado que su padre no tenía problemas con trabajar acompañado de su familia. Era un lugar feliz para Tetsuya, a pesar de los problemas financieros que se iban acumulando poco a poco.

Cuando abrió la puerta principal no se sorprendió de ver quien estaba del otro lado.

— Akashi-kun —comentó casi con desgana, invitándolo a pasar al interior con una seña no lo suficientemente formal para el rango que tenía el hombre frente a él.

Akashi Seijuuro, quien era el príncipe de Rakuzan, un estado independiente al nornoroeste del país donde habitaba Tetsuya y su familia, la noble casa Kuroko, Seirin.

Seirin y Rakuzan, así como otra serie de estados independientes pertenecían a una alianza llamada Teiko y, aunque no había una ideología homogenizada en todos ellos, tenían formas de gobierno similares, todas basadas en estados monárquicos, con diferentes tipos de influencias. Rakuzan, por su parte, a diferencia de Seirin, que era algo bastante similar a una monarquía parlamentaria, era una monarquía absolutista con gran influencia militar. Era un estado completamente militarizado e inequívocamente amenazador, quizás esa fuese la causa de que el resto de países que formaban el bloque quisiesen un pacto de paz. Cualquiera dormiría intranquilo si no tenía asegurado por escrito una promesa de no ataque.

— Tetsuya, hola —Akashi entró, como era su costumbre, luego de saludar con tal despreocupación que por un momento pensó que estaba hablando con un amigo cualquiera.

Oh, pero Akashi Seijuuro era todo menos una persona cualquiera. Aomine, uno de los mejores amigos de Tetsuya, los había presentado y entonces se sorprendió de verdad por el modo formal de hablar de Aomine, a pesar de que Akashi lo llamaba por su nombre e ignoraba los formalismos dados los rangos que cada uno acarreaba. Aomine, por su lado, era una persona cualquiera, alguien sin un título nobiliario, aunque con bastante talento. Akashi había visto algo en él y algo en Tetsuya que no se había tomado la molestia de explicar.

Hasta ese momento.

Tetsuya se dejó guiar por el interior de su propia casa por Akashi, que ya la conocía bastante bien dado que llevaba los últimos meses rondándolo. Había días en los que discutía con él planes para salvar la empresa de Kuroko de la bancarrota. Muchos habían funcionado. La gran mayoría, a decir verdad, aunque no la totalidad de ellos. Akashi dejaba muchos cabos sueltos a la espera de que Tetsuya resolviera el resto. Tetsuya no siempre lo lograba lo cual Akashi debía encontrar decepcionante, pero cada que le comentaba que el plan había fallado parecía más bien satisfecho; como si le ocultara algo importante. Después descubriría que lo hacía a propósito. Ese día, como siempre irían a la habitación de Tetsuya a discutir algún asunto irrelevante de adolescentes y, si Tetsuya tenía suerte, Akashi compartiría con él una de sus ideas sobre cómo Teiko podía mejorarse si se fusionara en un solo país. Akashi por lo regular tenía excelentes opiniones; en ciertos días Kuroko llegó a pensar que, de gobernar Akashi, Teiko sería en su totalidad un lugar mejor. Por supuesto, no lo pensaba por su padre o por su situación en específico, le parecía ideal, en realidad, para todos aquellos que habían sido oprimidos; para aquellos en verdadera desgracia; no para un noble que fácilmente podía vender sus tierras y vivir de manera más humilde una buena vida. Pensó en otro de sus amigos, un muchacho de su edad que se había enlistado en el ejército ese año mintiendo sobre su edad para poner el pan en la mesa con un sueldo bastante miserable. En el Teiko de Akashi los soldados serían favorecidos, así como la clase trabajadora. Cuando Akashi lo decía no parecía un sueño tan lejano; Akashi era realista, un opositor total de las fantasías. Cuando entraron en la habitación de Tetsuya Akashi se dejó caer en el diván que estaba junto a la única ventana en la habitación con una elegancia natural, quizás debida a la educación que se le había impuesto desde siempre, aunque con la misma despreocupación con la que lo había saludado, como si todo aquello le resultara natural. Propio.

— Tetsuya —comenzó Akashi de inmediato—, mi primo acaba de subir al trono, creo haberte comentado eso.

Kuroko acercó el taburete de su adusto tocador y se sentó en él.

— Así es —reconoció Tetsuya— También lo leí en el diario. Es la clase de noticias de las que todo el mundo habla, aun si no tienen idea del modo en que funcionan las monarquías. Un príncipe ascendiendo a Rey es algo que cualquiera comprende.

— Efectivamente —consintió Akashi—. Mi primo, a pesar de no llevar el apellido de la familia real, por ser hijo de la hermana mayor de mi padre es el heredero legitimo al trono ya que su madre ha declinado del puesto —Akashi hablaba rápido, como si le disgustara profundamente poner aquello en palabras. Era la primera vez que Tetsuya lo escuchaba hablar de su familia—. Me temo que Rakuzan sufrirá a su cargo. No, no creo que vaya a ser un mal monarca, pero es débil. Mi abuelo mantuvo a Rakuzan como primera potencia de Teiko, incluso cuando el regente de la alianza y la capital se encuentren en Seirin. Mi primo es un excelente estratega, pero no es lo que necesita el país. Mi primo está manteniendo una postura pacifista desesperante de la que cualquiera podría aprovecharse y, a pesar de poder mantener al país y sobrevivir a una guerra, eso no evitaría el sufrimiento de mi pueblo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? La guerra es inminente y, de estar en mis manos, preferiría que fuese con un mejor objetivo que simplemente defender.

Tetsuya se quedó muy quieto en su lugar, mirando asombrado a Akashi.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Tetsuya asintió lentamente.

— Tetsuya —Akashi hizo una pausa evaluativa— Necesito tu ayuda.

— No comprendo, yo —comenzó Tetsuya. Akashi lo miró desconcertado—… Quiero decir, comprendo a que te refieres, Akashi-kun, pero no entiendo en que podría ayudarte yo.

Akashi sonrió.

— ¿Es que no lo ves?

Kuroko lo vería después. Lo vería cada vez que su ayuda a Akashi provocaba una muerte. Lo veía en cada una de las cruces del improvisado cementerio en el campo de concentración político que Akashi había instaurado para mantener cautivos a sus opositores.

Era la cara de la guerra que él había ayudado a propagar.

La mañana llegó ascendiendo perezosamente, descubriendo el cielo azul cobalto con sus tonos naranjas, desperezando al mundo de manera natural y a Kuroko Tetsuya de sus memorias. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que todo aquello había comenzado. Dos años infames en los que la guerra había cobrado su cuota.

Hacía apenas tres meses que había caído una víctima que a Tetsuya le dolería eternamente. "¿Por qué solo me importan ellos?" Habían muerto muchos más, pero de nuevo estaba siendo egoísta.

El cielo de nuevo cobró aquel tono azul claro y brillante, el mismo tono de azul de los ojos de Kuroko y, poco a poco, fue palideciendo ante la luz brillante del día que comenzó a despertar.

Al principio no tenía idea de cómo podía ayudar a la causa de Akashi. Akashi había visto en él algo que el mismo Tetsuya era incapaz de ver pero que más adelante descubriría; algo que, en un principio, le alegraría y que le daría orgullo como soldado y como noble.

— Patrañas —aceptó con melancolía mientras terminaba de vestirse para la reunión de estrategias con Akashi.

Akashi, quien se había vuelto algo extremista respecto al poder y al orden, colocando a todos sus detractores en una prisión militar bastante más similar a un campo de concentración, a las faldas de su castillo en una pequeña ciudad de Rakuzan llamada Rakuzan Kan, una isla en tierra rodeada por el territorio que en algún momento perteneció al reino de Kirisaki (Kirisaki, separada en tres, Kirisaki Daiichi, Kirisaki Daini y Kirisaki Daisan, cada una con su propio monarca, aunque eso ya no importara dado que ahora todo Teiko estaba conformado en un solo país, al mando de Akashi y sus tropas). Una ciudad que parecía una ofensa a Kirisaki Daiichi, empotrada como estaba a la mitad de su territorio, como un recordatorio constante de la presencia de la familia real de Rakuzan (la noble casa Akashi).

Seirin había sido la primera en caer; gracias a la influencia y ayuda de Kuroko habían logrado el completo sometimiento de la ciudad principal y con ella la caída de Teiko como imperio. Fue una derrota tan veloz y precisa que los aliados de Seirin no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, aunque muy probablemente no lo habrían hecho. Akashi se había aliado con tres de los príncipes de los siete estados independientes que había en Teiko. La siguiente ciudad en caer entonces fue Touou, al noroeste, vecino directo de Seirin, que había sido ganado con la ayuda de Aomine Daiki, uno de los mejores amigos de Tetsuya, aunque la batalla fue menos limpia y las bajas fueron inmensas. Fue un grandísimo coup d'Etat contra el imperio, donde ciudad a ciudad fueron cayendo. Los tres príncipes aliados perdían el favor de sus pueblos y, para cuando fue el turno de Kirisaki para caer, las revueltas habían estallado en los cuatro estados restantes. El príncipe de Rakuzan declaró la guerra en contra de Seirin, ahora al mando de Akashi, recién declarado Teiko Oukoku. Pero para cuando lo hizo, tal y como había previsto Akashi, ya era demasiado tarde.

Eran cosas que Kuroko quería borrar de su memoria. Recordarlo le dejaba un regusto acido en la boca y lo mareaba. Era el malestar de una de sus mayores culpas.

Cuando salió de su habitación en el cuartel instalado dentro del campamento de retención de insurrectos —el nombre correcto del campo de concentración— se topó con uno de sus compañeros, un rey que, con suerte, terminaría con el cargo de gobernador en su antiguo país, un hombre llamado Midorima Shintarou, gobernante de Shuutoku, al sur. Había sido bastante renuente al unirse a Akashi en sus planes de conquista pero al final había aceptado tomando una parte mínima en las contiendas. Era, probablemente, el único cuyo pueblo había salido indemne de los daños de la guerra. Solo hubo un par de detenciones y él les había garantizado condiciones saludables para vivir a sus prisioneros. Kuroko deseo haber tenido el poder que Midorima tenía para hacer lo mismo con la gente de Seirin pero de nada hubiese servido si lo pensaba bien. Seirin estaba plagada de personas peligrosas para los planes de Akashi, con la mayor cantidad de prisioneros, la mayoría de los cuales seguían con actitudes contraproducentes para su causa.

_Solo quédense en paz, concéntrense en sobrevivir. Solo en sobrevivir y estarán bien. El mundo será un lugar mejor después de la guerra._

Eso pensaba al principio pero conforme se hundían más en el absolutismo del poder de Akashi dudaba que él mismo pudiera mantenerse en calma pensando solo en sobrevivir sin hacer nada por salvarse de ese infierno y salvar a su gente. Pensó en el último hombre que había visto morir por una bala dentro del campo y se sintió enfermo. Ese hombre había muerto por proteger a un niño que ni siquiera pertenecía a su mismo reino. Había cometido un error al empatizar con los prisioneros.

O quizás no.

— Buenos días, Midorima-kun —saludó Kuroko por pura cortesía.

— Buenos días. ¿Difícil noche disciplinando a los insubordinados? —Respondió Midorima, quien sabía lo que Kuroko hacía con Hanamiya y, obviamente, no lo aprobaba. Últimamente, y quizás desde el inicio del conflicto generalizado, parecía bastante más amargado. Al principio lo atribuyó al hecho de que no le gustaba ser destronado, pero ahora más bien había una especie de resentimiento respecto a los métodos de Akashi que de vez en cuando se atrevía a cuestionar. A Akashi le gustaban las ideas diferentes a la suya, siempre y cuando se quedaran en propuestas de personas leales que pensaban en el mismo bien mayor que él. Siempre y cuando no se atrevieran a amenazar en ponerlas en acción puesto que él siempre tenía la última palabra.

Kuroko lo miró inexpresivo hacía arriba. Midorima medía 1.95, comparados con los 1.68 que Kuroko medía siempre tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba. Aun así, Midorima pareció avergonzado de su propio comentario. Recorrieron el resto del camino a la sala de reuniones dentro del castillo en silencio.

— Shintarou, Tetsuya, buenos días —Akashi sonrió y les dio la bienvenida. Eran los primeros en llegar. Akashi no los invitó a tomar asiento en torno a la mesa redonda que cubría la mitad de la habitación llena de documentos y mapas pero eso ya era común de él. Al reunirlos ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer y decir. Kuroko se sentó separado por un asiento de Akashi, a su izquierda y esperó a que llegara el resto de los tenientes que formaban el grupo.

No pasó mucho hasta que llegó Momoi Satsuki, la encargada de comunicaciones, una muchacha bastante guapa con cabello largo color rosa francesa que conocía a Tetsuya desde antes de la guerra. Le dirigió una sonrisa tímida a Akashi por todo saludo y se sentó al lado de Kuroko.

— Tetsu-kun, buenos días —La sonrisa que Momoi le dirigió a Kuroko estaba teñida de cansancio, aunque parecía verdaderamente alegre de verlo. Momoi estaba enamorada de él por obligación. Kuroko Tetsuya había sido amable con ella y los padres de ambos habían arreglado un compromiso al que ambos jóvenes declinaron. En aquél entonces recién cumplían los doce años y Momoi prefería casarse por amor. Kuroko le tenía aprecio pero no la amaba, no podía pensar en amar en medio de su infancia y mucho menos ahora que estaban en medio de una guerra. A Momoi le afectaron las reuniones y todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Quizás su familia le hubiese lavado el cerebro en su casa para que aceptara a Tetsuya, pero esas eran solo suposiciones que la gente hacía.

— Buenos días, Momoi-san.

La muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que lo lograra la puerta se abrió y entró el más joven de los tenientes de Akashi. Kise Ryota, quien hasta antes de la guerra había sido príncipe de Kaijo, al norte de Seirin, quien siempre protagonizaba algún artículo en los diarios de todo el imperio, principalmente porque nunca se negaba a una entrevista.

— ¡Kurokocchi! —Chilló desde la entrada, corriendo a sentarse en el asiento entre él y Akashi— Akashicchi, Momoicchi, buenos días… Ah, buenos días también a ti, Midorimacchi.

Midorima no respondió, él se había sentado a la derecha de Akashi, como siempre.

— Creo que con esto ya estamos todos completos por hoy. Daiki sigue fuera del país y Atsushi se está haciendo cargo de los prisioneros —Comenzó Akashi— Entonces demos por comenzada la reunión.

Eran un grupo extraño ahí reunido, cada uno de diferentes reinos y con diferentes ideologías, apariencias y edades. Kise Ryota con su cabello rubio y ojos color miel era el menor y fue el primero en unirse luego de enterarse de la caída de Touou; tenía catorce años cuando estalló el conflicto; ahora, con dieciséis años medía 1.89 y era más alto que Tetsuya. Luego estaba Momoi, que era de Touou y era la única más baja de estatura que Kuroko, así como también la única mujer; Midorima, que tenía el cabello y ojos verdes; Akashi, que era tan solo cinco centímetros más alto que Kuroko pero que de algún modo parecía verlos a todos hacia abajo con sus ojos heterocromaticos, uno rojo y otro del color del oro viejo, y Kuroko, el más bajito de los hombres y de ojos azul brillante y cabello azul pálido.

Momoi se apresuró con sus notas a hablar.

— Sí, bien, la última vez las tropas de Hartz Gazte estaban en calma y dispuestas a negociar con nosotros por la liberación de su príncipe, capturado en Yosen hace diez meses pero, según mis informantes, al parecer la reina no está dispuesta a mantener su palabra por mucho tiempo.

Akashi suspiró.

— Lo cual nos obliga a tomar una decisión pronto.

Guardó silencio esperando comentarios.

— En lo personal no creo conveniente enzarzarnos en una guerra con un país grande y mucho menos estando rodeados por mar —Sugirió Midorima.

— La reina tendría a su hijo y estaríamos en paz. No creo que se atreva a romper un tratado de paz si sabe que ambos países pierden mucho entrando en guerra —Continuó Kise.

— Sí —Comenzó de nuevo Akashi— Pero no hay garantía de que cumpla su parte del tratado. Conozco a la Reina Alexandra, dudo que ella se quede de brazos cruzados. Además —y para esto último sonrió— nos teme. Esperará el tratado de paz y buscará atacar cuando no lo esperemos y, aunque en realidad no creo que logre nada peligroso, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad ya que tenemos al príncipe heredero cautivo. Tetsuya —Miró a Kuroko con expresión deleitada— Creo que vuelve a ser tu turno de hacer algo por el país.

Kuroko no quiso mirarlo a los ojos para permitirle leer todo el desagrado que sentía con la idea pero lo hizo de todos modos. Akashi pareció complacido.

— Por supuesto —Respondió.

— Akashicchi, ¿qué hay de mí? —Preguntó Kise.

— Yo me haré cargo de los ejércitos situados en el país, tú y Atsushi se encargarán de lo que resulte de la misión de Tetsuya. Eso es todo por hoy, podría decirse que tienen el día libre mientras resuelvo los detalles con Satsuki y Shintarou. Entraremos en guerra, así que espero que aprovechen para prepararse.

Kuroko y Kise se levantaron al mismo tiempo para irse sin despedirse. Kise parecía emocionado, en el camino al cuartel no paró de hablar.

— ¿No es genial, Kurokocchi? —Kuroko le lanzó una mirada fría, represiva— Ah, quiero decir, no es que me agrade la idea de que sigamos en guerra, pero al menos así podremos hacer algo. No me gusta mucho quedarme sin actuar en la batalla y Akashicchi ya ha dicho que es algo inevitable así que…

Kuroko lo interrumpió:

— Kise-kun —su voz era calma, aunque internamente no se decidía entre odiarlo o tenerle pena, siendo tan joven y habiendo sido atrapado en el juego de Akashi igual que el resto de ellos, igual que el mismo Tetsuya—, no me emociona mucho la perspectiva de mancharme las manos de sangre.

— P-pero es por el bien mayor —Insistió Kise. Kuroko suspiró y se despidió, dejando a Kise solo sintiéndose culpable.

A veces Kuroko tenía que recordarse que era solo un niño, pero era difícil cuando él mismo era un niño también.

Un día en el maravilloso cuartel de las tropas rodeando el campo de concentración no era una idea que le agradara. La gente moría por cosas mínimas, aunque las condiciones de vida eran bastante decentes. Había mucha gente de su país y de otros que habían terminado con una bala en el estómago y había tenido que verlos morir lentamente ya que no tenía el corazón para terminar con su tormento, además de que temía las represalias de desperdiciar una bala en un 'traidor'. No podía darle una sola oportunidad a Akashi de tenerlo en la mira también. Vivo y libre había cosas que podía llegar a hacer por terminar con el infierno impuesto por Akashi.

Decidió, por fin, pasar el día entre los prisioneros, 'cuidándolos' para evitar cualquier acto de supuesta traición, aunque en realidad solo iba ahí a hablar con ellos y tratar de evitar más muertes.

El campamento de retención insurrectos estaba lleno de gente que, sin embargo, no sabía nada en lo absoluto de cuestiones bélicas y estaba ahí para demostrar el poder del gobierno de Teiko Oukoku. Había mujeres y niños, así como ancianos que no podían levantarse en armas ni aunque lo desearan.

El chico que había sido salvado por el sacrificio de otro de los prisioneros corrió a recibirlo en cuanto lo vio acercarse. De algún modo el campamento parecía una colonia de gente inconforme. El padre de ese niño también había muerto en el conflicto armado de Seirin y su madre estaba en paradero desconocido. Su nombre era Furihata Kouki, había cumplido los trece encerrado y llevaba año y medio en el campamento aunque antes de eso había estado escondido con su madre. Ningún niño merecía vivir con miedo pero Kouki parecía sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podía.

— Kuroko, ¿hoy tampoco hay noticias de mi mamá? —Furihata preguntaba lo mismo cada que veía a Kuroko. Kuroko nunca había tenido el corazón de decirle que él no tenía modo de enterarse sobre el paradero de la mujer. Había tantos cuerpos que nadie reconocía, bañados en sangre en las zonas aún en conflicto que era imposible llevar un registro, a pesar de que Akashi se esforzaba en hacer pública cada muerte. No se vanagloriaba con ello, parecía más bien un método para asustar a las masas aunque Kuroko deseaba pensar que quería que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de llorar a sus muertos sin vivir con falsas esperanzas y miedo del resultado de por vida. Muy en el fondo, Akashi de verdad pensaba en el pueblo, aunque sus medio no fuesen los más sensibles o los correctos en todo caso.

— Furihata-kun, lo siento, aún no hay noticias de ella.

La cara del niño se llenó de una mezcla de decepción y alivió que alimentó a la culpa de Kuroko.

— Bueno, eso significa que aún está con vida ¿verdad?

Kuroko le revolvió el cabello y le regaló una sonrisa avergonzada por toda respuesta.

— ¿Dónde está Aida-san? —Preguntó Kuroko para cambiar el tema.

— Está en las barracas, hablando con Hyuuga-san sobre… —Se cortó, consciente de que estaba a punto de develar información importante al que debía considerar su enemigo.

Kuroko fingió no haber escuchado.

— ¿Vamos a verla?

Furihata dudó.

— Eh… vale —convino, no muy convencido, aunque a sabiendas de que no podía negarse.

— Gracias.

El niño se avergonzó profundamente y lo guío a la barraca en la que Hyuuga y Aida se alojaban a planear su infructífera rebelión.

— Hyuuga-san, Aida-san, Kuroko vino de visita —Gritó Furihata tan pronto se acercaron lo suficiente, alertando a los otros de la presencia del soldado.

Aida salió primero, seguida luego de un momento por Hyuuga.

Aida Riko era una mujer bajita con el cabello castaño corto y una sonrisa traviesa que contagiaba al resto, tenía un don natural de mando y era quien lideraba la rebelión. Antes de todo eso había sido la princesa heredera de Seirin. Hyuuga Junpei era su segundo al mando, un hombre alto con lentes y pose de bravucón, aunque era bastante torpe cerca de Riko; tenía, sin embargo, una seguridad increíble cuando la situación lo requería. Había sido el segundo al mando del ejército de Seirin antes de la caída y había liderado la resistencia valientemente. Era el tipo de soldado que Kuroko admiraba y por ello, a pesar de estar en bandos contrarios, lo llamaba sempai.

— ¡Ja! Mira quién se atreve a volver a visitarnos. ¿Trastornado? —Hyuuga era duro con Kuroko pero lo entendía. 'Ordenes son ordenes'.

— Aida-san, Hyuuga-sempai, buenos días.

— Kuroko-kun, es de mala educación visitar sin llamar antes.

— Los niños de ahora no saben respetar a sus mayores.

Ambos sonrieron.

— Supongo que no vienes a contarnos como está la situación allá afuera —Riko suspiró.

— De hecho, sí. Tengo una propuesta que hacerles.

Lo bueno de ser Kuroko era la poca atención que la gente le tomaba. Había contribuido enormemente a la guerra, pero por la misma poca atención que llamaba y lo rápido que efectuaba misiones nadie parecía darle el crédito. Hyuuga y Riko, sin embargo, se habían dado cuenta de su habilidad de primera mano cuando lo tuvieron enfrente en la batalla. No había rencores entre ellos aunque su trato no era de lo más adecuado. Hyuuga y Riko pensaban que había algo que él podía hacer para resistirse y era lo único que parecían no querer perdonar.

Riko sonrió.

— Te escuchamos.

La mañana pasó sin contratiempos.

Para el medio día Kuroko se despidió de Hyuuga y Riko y volvió al cuartel para la comida. Kuroko y Aomine muchas veces eran los únicos en comer con el resto de las tropas, aunque para la cena se reunían con Akashi en el castillo.

— Kurochin, ¿no vas a comer con nosotros en el castillo? —Escuchó a alguien decir a sus espaldas mientras avanzaba.

Se detuvo.

Murasakibara Atsushi, el anterior príncipe de Yosen que por mucho tiempo se hizo cargo solo de una parte de su país, había asumido el mando de gran parte del territorio cuando su padre había muerto, mientras que su madre gobernaba una pequeña zona ubicada en la parte más septentrional del territorio de Teiko. La mujer no pareció muy contenta cuando las tropas de Akashi llegaron, pero hicieron un acuerdo., ella seguiría rigiendo en el norte de sus tierras y serían completamente dependientes de las leyes de Akashi siempre y cuando no fueran en contra del bienestar de sus habitantes. Akashi dio su palabra y el acuerdo se selló. La guerra en ningún momento tocó el norte de Yosen y la ciudad al cargo de su madre cerró sus fronteras para impedir el paso de rebeldes a esconderse en esa zona.

Murasakibara era el más alto de todos, pasando los dos metros de altura; tenía el cabello violeta, largo hasta los hombros, y los ojos del mismo tono; era casi un año menor que Kuroko, había cumplido los diecisiete años hacía siete meses y tenía la mentalidad y actitudes de un niño pequeño, aunque en batalla era fiero.

— Lo siento, Murasakibara-kun, me quedaré en el cuartel.

— Ah, es cierto, Minechin te estaba buscando.

— ¿Ya ha vuelto Aomine-kun?

Murasakibara se encogió de hombros, sacó un puñado de caramelos de la bolsa de su uniforme y le ofreció algunos a Kuroko quien declinó la oferta; Murasakibara no se tomó a mal el rechazo y comenzó a desenvolver uno con dedos torpes. Era increíble como esos mismos dedos podían jalar un gatillo con total precisión.

— Iré a buscarlo, gracias, Murasakibara-kun.

Kuroko dejó a Murasakibara luchando con la envoltura del caramelo y se fue al comedor a buscar a Aomine.

No le costó mucho encontrarlo, estaba en la mesa que siempre usaban los altos oficiales, solo, comiendo algo que probablemente había robado del castillo; junto a su plato había otro cubierto por plástico, probablemente para Kuroko. Aomine, igual que el resto de los altos mandos varones de Akashi, era más alto que Kuroko. Medía poco más de 1.90 (1.92, según sus estadísticas de entrada al ejército), tenía el cabello color azul marino y los ojos cobalto, la piel bronceada de tanto tiempo trabajando bajo el sol y por genética.

— ¡Eh! Tetsu —Lo llamó desde la mesa indicándole el asiento a su lado; Kuroko caminó y se dejó caer en la silla a su lado.

— ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

— Un par de horas, ¿dónde estabas? Te traje algo, la comida de aquí es basura.

— Aomine-kun, es una guerra, no hay tiempo para ponerse delicados. Si llegaste hace un par de horas debiste haber ido a la reunión.

Aomine rodó los ojos.

— Sí, bueno, prueba lo que te traje y después me reprendes, que sea una guerra no quiere decir que tengamos que ser miserables, para algo vamos ganando —Por mucho tiempo Aomine había pertenecido a la clase media-baja de Touou y al fin había tenido su oportunidad de lucirse y darse lujos ahora que ostentaba un rango alto en el régimen de Akashi.

Kuroko guardó silencio y descubrió el contenido del plato. Dentro había un pedazo de pastel con merengue. Los soldados que comían animosamente en la mesa de al lado los miraron con envidia.

— No hacía falta, la comida del cuartel no es tan mala.

— No pienses en despreciarlo, me jugué el pellejo consiguiendo las cosas para que pudieran prepararlo aquí. Cómelo, también hay un vaso de malteada de vainilla, las malditas especias son difíciles de conseguir ahora pero me las apañé para conseguir algo de vainilla, y canela para el pastel. La esencia de limón fue lo peor, nadie quiere exportarnos cosas así que lo saqué de una casa, no creo que la extrañen.

Era horrible. Incluso la persona que le era más cercana en esos momentos se había corrompido por la situación. No podía comer, el apetito había huido de su cuerpo y había sido reemplazado con molestia.

Tomó el plato del pastel de la mesa e, incluso sabiendo que estaba mal desperdiciar comida, le impactó el plato con el postre en el pecho a su compañero de misiones.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Tetsu? —Chilló Aomine tratando de alcanzar una servilleta para limpiarse.

— Aomine-kun, eso es robo. No se puede comer algo que se ha hecho con cosas robadas, piensa en cómo se sentirá la familia cuya casa invadiste. Incluso si están muertos —aclaró—. Piensa en cómo me hace sentir eso.

Aomine pareció avergonzado.

— Entiendo, tienes razón. Lo lamento — Abochornado, Aomine se limpió lo que pudo del pastel y siguió comiendo en silencio.

— ¿Fue muy difícil la misión? ¿Touou sigue rebelándose? — Preguntó Kuroko para cambiar de tema. No había querido ser tan duro con Aomine.

Aomine tragó sonoramente el pedazo de carne que recién se acababa de meter a la boca.

— Las calles están bien la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siguen habiendo levantamientos. El castillo del rey había sido sellado antes y de algún modo hubo gente entrando y robando cosas. Tuve que doblar la vigilancia del lugar y poner más guardias en la calle. También revisamos las casas en busca de instigadores. Hubo resistencia, pero fue menor, muchos más encarcelados que muertos, aunque no creo que haya mucha diferencia. Esa gente del campo ha dejado su vida en su tierra natal y dudo que puedan volver algún día. Pero los que quedan fuera vivirán mejor. Solo deberían rendirse y aceptarlo. Honestamente fue más tedioso que difícil.

Eso era lo que Kuroko pensaba al principio, pero el destino de la gente del interior del campo nunca entraba en sus pensamientos en aquella época. Ahora que había visto lo que era estar lejos de su familia, lejos del mundo, aislado y sin poder volver a todo lo que le era conocido, viviendo una vida apenas apropiada en un espacio reducido, lleno de desconocidos y con la incertidumbre de morir o enterarte que un ser querido había muerto afuera su opinión había cambiado. De solo imaginárselo a Kuroko le daban escalofríos.

— Sí, los que quedan afuera vivirán mejor —Respondió, más para sí mismo que para Aomine. Tenía que convencerse de que todo iría bien al final y las cosas regresarían a su orden natural. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Aida y Hyuuga y, aunque seguía inseguro al respecto, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Terminaron de comer —Aomine algunos platos que había sacado del castillo (aunque había dejado sin tocar el pastel) y Kuroko algo de la misma sopa que comían los demás soldados— y se despidieron, Kuroko de vuelta al campamento y Aomine rumbo al castillo a presentar su reporte a Akashi y recibir órdenes.

Vagó un rato mirando las vidas diarias de los prisioneros. Había algunos lavaderos instalados a las orillas del campo vigilados por soldados armados con órdenes de disparar a cualquiera que intentara escapar o presentara comportamientos violentos hacia otros o hacia el imperio de Akashi. Las mujeres lavaban en silencio la ropa, algunas con niños pequeños pegados a sus piernas. Más adelante había un espacio abierto donde algunos niños jugaban muy quietos con piedras como si éstas fuesen carritos, advertidos por sus mayores de no decir nada en contra de su vida en ese lugar, así que todo estaba en relativo silencio. A Kuroko le gustaban los niños y por ello le partía el corazón verlos jugar con las boquitas apretadas y las mejillas hundidas. A las orillas del espacio, aún contra la valla que limitaba las vidas de los prisioneros de la libertad, custodiada por más soldados armados, había bancas improvisadas por los mismos residentes del campo. Sentado, mirando despectivo a los niños, estaba Hanamiya Makoto, fumando un cigarro que quizás había conseguido de contrabando de parte de los militares.

— Oh, ¿ahora me extrañas de día también? —Hanamiya no parecía molesto, más bien parecía asqueado. Exhaló una larga bocanada de humo y tanteo el espacio a su lado, invitando a Kuroko a sentarse junto a él.

— Fumar no es bueno para la salud —Lo reprendió Kuroko.

— El encierro tampoco, pero aquí me tienes —Contestó sarcástico.

— No hablo de ti, no hay necesidad de hacerle más difícil la existencia a los niños.

Hanamiya abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su cigarrillo como si fuera una aberración.

— No lo había pensado. No había pensado en los niños, en el daño que el humo podría estarles causando —Miró en dirección a los niños jugando— ¡Lo siento tanto! —Gritó, rompiendo el silenció. Los niños lo miraron asustados.

Kuroko lo miró desconcertado.

— ¡Como si me importaran! —Volvió a gritarles a los niños y le dio otra calada a su cigarro, soltando dramáticamente el aire en dirección a los menores que se levantaron corriendo en dirección a las barracas a esconderse en caso de que los soldados comenzaran a prestar atención.

Eso era lo último que Kuroko le soportaría por ese día a Hanamiya.

— Levantate por favor.

Hanamiya sonrió y obedeció, aún con el pitillo del cigarro en la boca.

— Al menos dejame terminarme el cigarro.

Kuroko no dijo nada al respecto.

— Por favor ven conmigo.

— ¿Vas a castigarme?

Kuroko no respondió nada en lo absoluto, se limitó a comenzar a caminar. Hanamiya lo siguió, dándole caladas a su cigarro en silencio, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era puro orgullo, en su interior sabía lo que pasaría y lo detestaba, así como detestaba todo lo que se relacionara con esa jodida guerra que lo sacó de su zona de confort y lo puso en el mismo sitio que un montón de perdedores. Hanamiya había gobernado al norte de Kirisaki, en Kirisaki Daiichi, y lo había tenido todo. Servidumbre, riqueza, un ejército modesto que, aunque no podía hacer nada en contra de los demás estados de Teiko, lo hacía sentir poderoso. Súbditos inútiles que le pagaban en forma de impuestos ridículamente altos a costa de vivir eternamente al borde de la miseria. Y ahora estaba rodeado de todas esas personas y estaba obligado a obedecer a un plebeyo que buscaba enseñarle una lección por la fuerza incluso si Hanamiya jamás cedería a aprender la lección. Un mocoso con uniforme se atrevía a intentar 'educarlo'. Puras patrañas.

Llegaron a una pequeña bodega donde guardaban herramientas maltrechas que los prisioneros usaban para los arreglos ocasionales que requería el lugar, fuera había dos guardias custodiando. ¿Qué pretendía Kuroko?

Hanamiya tiró la colilla del cigarro consumido a los pies de uno de uno de los guardias y miró a Kuroko con cierta curiosidad. Hasta ese día y por los últimos tres meses lo había sacado a escondidas del campamento y lo había metido a su cuarto en el cuartel. Era la primera vez que lo llevaba a un lugar con guardias, aunque ese lugar era ocupado por otros oficiales para abusar de su poder y de los cuerpos de otros prisioneros. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar a Kuroko seguido por Hanamiya.

— Ocupado —Avisó Kuroko antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Era la clave que utilizaban los militares para avisar lo que iban a hacer al interior de la bodega, así los guardias podían impedir que alguien interrumpiera.

— Caímos bajo ¿no? Prefería el lugar con cama al interior del cuartel, era más romántico.

Kuroko de nueva cuenta no contestó. Se sacó el saco y lo colocó con cuidado sobre una pila de costales, luego se aflojó la corbata y se llevó la mano al cinturón: colgado a uno de sus costados estaba una fusta que Hanamiya conocía bien. Todavía tenía las marcas rojas de la noche anterior, aún sin cicatrizar, así como las de muchas noches más. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea de sentirla de nuevo azotarle la piel.

— Quitate la camisa —Ordenó Kuroko.

Estaba jodido. Por más que no quisiera obedecer, por más que quisiera presentar resistencia, no podía. Bastaba con que Kuroko gritara algo para que los guardias se apresuraran en su ayuda y entonces la vida de Hanamiya se extinguiría. Kuroko no iba armado, no podría defenderse siquiera, y era más bajito que Hanamiya por diez u once centímetros; pero así como Kuroko no iba armado, no tenía arma que quitarle para defenderse él mismo. Lo más útil que había en esa habitación eran un pico y una pala, pero de nada le servirían contra soldados armados. No pensaba tirar su vida solo por terminar con la de su atormentador. Aún con la sonrisa en los labios, obedeció.

Kuroko se descolgó la fusta del cinturón y la sujetó con fuerza en su mano derecha, tanteando su largo con la izquierda, inseguro.

— Date la vuelta, contra la pared —Volvió a ordenar Kuroko.

No había espacio sin cubrir contra las paredes así que Hanamiya apoyó las manos contra otra pila alta de costales con la espalda ligeramente arqueada.

El primer golpe cortó el viento antes de cortar su piel.

Apretó los puños cuando escuchó el silbido y, cuando sintió el ardor doloroso del golpe, volvió a abrirlos, rasguñando el costal.

Al primer golpe le siguió un momento de calma que Kuroko le concedía para que pudiera 'reflexionar' y sentir el dolor de cada golpe de manera independiente. Respiró hondo por la nariz y apretó los dientes, reprimiendo la queja que su cuerpo le instaba a exteriorizar; expulsó lentamente el aire por la boca en el mayor silencio que la acción le permitía. El dolor poco a poco se volvió una sombra caliente que solo golpeaba cuando pensaba en ella, pero no había tiempo de pensar en ella, pues el siguiente golpe cortó el viento y ésta vez no hubo descanso antes de que un tercer golpe, luego del cual perdería la cuenta, le diera de lleno en la espalda, justo en medio de los omoplatos. Era ridículo pensar que sus huesos se romperían solo por eso, pero se sentía como si fuese a ocurrir.

Arañó de nuevo el rugoso costal, dejando marcas rojas donde sus dedos sin uñas se habían arrastrado.

De nuevo hubo una pausa, pero ahora respirar profundamente no ayudaba. Las heridas viejas latían por debajo de las nuevas, despertadas por el recuerdo de la sensación de la fusta impactando contra su cuerpo.

— Lo que has hecho es horrible, ¿te sientes mal por ello?

Kuroko esperaba que en cualquier momento Hanamiya se arrepintiera de verdad, _lo deseaba_, porque de otro modo seguía atado a esa relación víctima-verdugo en la que no sabía quién tenía qué papel.

Hanamiya se estremeció en su lugar y enterró el rostro entre sus brazos.

— ¿De qué sirve ahora decir que lo siento? No lo traerá de vuelta, nada lo hará, decir que lo siento no va a hacer que su pérdida deje de pesarme en la consciencia.

Levantó el rostro y lo volvió hacia Kuroko, con la misma sonrisa socarrona de siempre en los labios, aunque tenía la cara pálida y la frente perlada en sudor, los labios partidos por mordisqueárselos, nunca con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Eso te satisface? —Se burló.

No tuvo tiempo de volver a esconder el rostro cuando la punta de la fusta alcanzó su mejilla y la dejó latiente y roja.

— ¿Te satisface a ti? —Preguntó Kuroko con frialdad— No ganas nada con eso y te niegas. ¿Es más grande tu orgullo que tu dolor?

— Sí —Hanamiya escupió la respuesta— Mi orgullo e insubordinación son tan grandes como los tuyos.

El siguiente golpe llegó sin aviso, tan rápido que el silbido del viento pareció sonar tarde, después del impacto. Luego fue otro y otro. Hanamiya se estremeció y dejó salir una queja gutural desde el fondo de su garganta que reverberó sobre sus labios apretados. Luego río, porque era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

_Tú no me haces daño, no he aprendido nada_. De nuevo Kuroko sentía eso salir de las reacciones de Hanamiya. _¿A quién le duele más esto?_ Se estaba matando a sí mismo con cada golpe.

Pero el mundo era esa clase de lugar cruel y alguien tenía que sacrificarse para hacerlo un poquito mejor.

Ambos eran villanos conscientes, ambos sabían la clase de monstruos que eran o en los que se habían convertido y Kuroko prefería ser el que prevaleciera. Prefería ser el villano que abusaba de su poder sobre otros tiranos antes que dejar a Hanamiya escapar y permitirle descargarse en inocentes una vez más.

El tiempo para que sintiera su dolor pasó y ésta vez fueron cuatro cortes al aire y cuatro golpes que ahora sonaban amortiguados por otras magulladuras.

Hanamiya gruñó otra queja amortiguada por sus labios e inspiró, demasiado cansado de aguantar el dolor como para hacer un comentario sarcástico.

— ¿Duele? —Preguntó Kuroko.

Hanamiya bufó, pero se guardó para sí la respuesta. No tenía respuesta. De verdad dolía y no le iba a dar el gusto. No quería hacerlo.

— Pregunté si dolía —Insistió Kuroko.

La venganza llegaría después. Después de los cinco golpes de la fusta de Kuroko en su espalda. Después del silencio en el que se sumían entre tandas. Después de los seis golpes, siete, ocho, nueve...

Después no había descansos entre golpes, Kuroko solo desquitaba la frustración que sentía ante la necedad de Hanamiya en contra de rendirse, en contra de sentirse culpable; solo parando cuando sentía adormecido el brazo por el esfuerzo de contener toda su ira en ese espacio de músculos y huesos y dejarlo fluir por su mano hacia la fusta y de ahí al cuerpo del hombre que ahora solo dejaba salir quejas que sonaban demasiado húmedas para tener un ápice de orgullo.

Y sin embargo Hanamiya se las apañaba para no dejar ir ese orgullo. Lo guardaba muy dentro de sí y se aferraba a el, así como Kuroko se aferraba a la fusta.

— Date la vuelta y bajate los pantalones —Ordenó Kuroko con la frente empapada en sudor, el brazo lánguido caído a un costado.

— ¿Ya no pedimos las cosas por favor? —Hanamiya logró formar las palabras a través de su garganta seca con voz ronca. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y húmedos, lágrimas involuntarias y nerviosas atrapadas en las pestañas.

Kuroko se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que Hanamiya obedeciera y él lo hizo mientras aún le daba la espalda. Kuroko vio las marcas rojas, algunas parecían pulsar, otras tenían una abertura diminuta donde se filtraba sangre insuficiente para caer por su propio peso. Debía arder con todo el sudor perlándole la espalda. Los pantalones del uniforme de Hanamiya cayeron a sus pies y él se dio la vuelta en dos pasos limitados por la prenda en sus tobillos.

— Ya sabes que hacer.

Hanamiya lo miró rencoroso pero no hizo ningún comentario. Caminó torpemente el par de pasos que lo distanciaban de Kuroko y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él.

Kuroko Tetsuya se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Una vez más. Como siempre. Como nunca.

A Hanamiya le temblaban las manos, pero se las apañó para desabrocharle el cinturón a Kuroko y desabotonarle el pantalón. Kuroko lo miraba inexpresivo. Kuroko siempre parecía inexpresivo, aunque Hanamiya lo había visto sonreír frente a los niños o frente al hombre que ahora estaba muerto, frente a los que debía considerar traidores pero que él trataba como amigos, aunque sus ojos siempre parecían muertos como ahora. Le bajó el cierre y los pantalones de Kuroko quedaron suspendidos en sus caderas angulosas, sostenidos por la curva de su trasero de manera precaria. No tenía que quitárselos, no tenía que verlo desnudo, no quería sentir más piel de la necesaria contra su cuerpo. Le sacó la parte delantera de la camisa y Kuroko la levantó y sostuvo contra su abdomen con la mano izquierda, la que no tenía la fusta. Lo que seguía siempre era la parte más difícil para ambos. Con cuidado, o más bien con asco, Hanamiya bajó un poco el delantero de los calzoncillos de Kuroko. Blancos. Se burlaría de él en otra ocasión, pero no sería en esa, en la que Kuroko era el único en posesión de ropa interior. Hanamiya tenía que acomodarse solo con los pantalones y la camisa que el gobierno de Akashi le concedía. _Que amables_. El miembro flácido de Kuroko se asomó bajó una mata de pelo rizado y le hirió la vista. No era que le disgustara ver el miembro de un hombre, él mismo era un hombre, pero odiaba ese pedazo de carne que invadía su interior en más de una forma y contra su voluntad. Mantuvo los calzoncillos de Kuroko abajo con la izquierda y tomó el miembro durmiente con la derecha antes de acercar el rostro y soplar un vaho de aire cálido para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar.

A Kuroko no le ponía nada de eso. Las veces que había experimentado antes el sexo habían sido caricias tiernas y risas coquetas. Palabras bonitas y calor corporal deseado. Hanamiya era alguien odiado en quien le costaba trabajo encontrar placer, pero sin humillación nunca le quitaría su orgullo. Así era como las cosas funcionaban. Necesitaba la estimulación de Hanamiya para ponerse en marcha y acabar con eso pronto, pero la falta de placer en la escena simplemente no lo llevaba al éxtasis.

Hanamiya le dio un par de bombeos al miembro de Kuroko con la mano antes de abrir la boca y meterse la punta del miembro aún flácido dentro. No fue en lo absoluto agradable pero quejarse ahora no era apropiado. No le temía a los golpes, simplemente no quería darle el gusto a Kuroko. No había modo de que a Kuroko le disgustara la miseria de Hanamiya y no iba a permitirle regodearse en ella. Pasó la lengua por la parte baja del miembro y entonces sintió una ligera reacción en el. Poco a poco se sentía más lleno y caliente. La sangre pulsaba en su interior, despertándolo y engrandeciéndolo. Era horrible, una pesadilla de la que sería agradable despertar, pero Hanamiya sabía que era real y el único modo que encontraba de sobrevivir a ello sin perder la cordura era mantenerse firme en quien era.

Aún si quien era era un monstruo.

Siguió bombeando el miembro con la mano y acarició el glande con la lengua, empujándola contra el meato. El miembro de Kuroko pulsó en reacción. _Asco_, pensó. El odio creció en su interior del mismo modo que el miembro en su boca. Una analogía desagradable. Ahora que parecía despierto podía metérselo por completo en la boca. La punta tocaba su garganta mientras él cabeceaba y sus nauseas solo crecían. Saber que tenía que ceder y relajar la garganta por su propio bien no le agradaba y vomitarle en la entrepierna a Kuroko no parecía tan mala idea. _Merecido lo tienes, imbécil_. Pero vomitar no era una acción válida y el sabor agrio en su boca le recordaba la satisfacción que le daría al otro ver cualquier tipo de reacción en su persona.

Cabeceo y el sabor acre del pre seminal le llegó desde el fondo de la garganta. No podía tragar y respirar era trabajoso, tenía una sensación desagradable en el estómago; nervios y asco que le provocaban nauseas que tenía que reprimir y lo dejaban frustrado, la misma sensación que uno obtiene cuando no logra el clímax durante el sexo. Nauseas que solo se iban acumulando y crecían como una bola de nieve que parecía querer derribarlo. Tenía la vista borrosa por lágrimas, reflejo de aguantar las arcadas. Infierno era una definición que quedaba corta. La humillación y el odio que sentía lo mareaban profundamente y pensó que en algún momento tendría lipotimia. El mundo giraba desagradablemente alrededor de Hanamiya mientras el bajo abdomen de Kuroko se alejaba y acercaba a su rostro con cada cabeceo. Pero ni de ese modo consideraba la muerte. Estaba seguro de que tendría su oportunidad. De que había tanto que podía hacer, de que estar vivo y ser quien era valía la pena porque de otro modo no tenía nada más. Su sadismo valía la pena, porque el mundo era un patio de juegos gigante y el único problema era que en ese momento no sabía cómo regresar el golpe.

Oh, pero lo haría. No sabía cuándo, pero estaba seguro de que tendría su oportunidad de quebrar a todos aquellos que se sentían grandes y talentosos y justos. Esa gente le asqueaba tanto como Kuroko aunque no le hubiesen hecho nada. Estaba intrínseco en su naturaleza.

La mano de Kuroko se enredó violentamente en su cabello y Hanamiya creyó escucharle chasquear la lengua, o quizás solo fue el sonido de su cuello al ser violentamente movido hacia atrás. Claro, solo tenía que estimularlo para que el bastardo pudiera meterle la polla por el culo, no tenía que darle placer suficiente para el éxtasis. Sabía que eso tampoco era agradable para él y era su única y diminuta satisfacción. La única que hacía tolerable la espera por su turno de lastimarlo.

— Levantate —Se escuchó de nuevo la voz de mando de Kuroko, aunque sonaba tan inseguro y hastiado como siempre. Hanamiya temía que la erección de Kuroko muriera antes de que siquiera empezaran. Había pasado antes y había tenido que volver a _arrodillarse_ frente al bastardo. No volvería a hacerlo, era suficiente con una vez por día.

Hanamiya se levantó y no necesitó que le dijera que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Caminó dificultosamente de vuelta hacia la pila de costales y se sintió ridículo por la forma en que se movía, pero no quería quitarse los pantalones, no quería saberse libre de ropa, no quería perder eso. Los pantalones estaban abultados en sus tobillos pero se rehusaba a verse sin ellos. Kuroko se colocó a su espalda y lo empujó con la mano que llevaba la fusta contra el costal. Hanamiya a regañadientes se recostó contra la superficie rugosa y entonces el infierno ardió con más intensidad y se volvió todo oscuridad.

La 'preparación' no era algo que Kuroko hacía para evitarle dolor a él, sino a sí mismo. Debía doler —y oh, Hanamiya lo sabía de primera mano por su época de regente tirano en Kirisaki Daiichi— la fricción del pene contra algo que se rehusaba a aceptarlo en su interior sin lubricación. Bastaba con aflojarlo, no había necesidad de lubricante, pero el modo de abrirlo era el peor martirio del asunto. No solo era abusado por Kuroko, si no por algo igual de detestable.

Kuroko bajó la mano y le palmeó el trasero sin intención sexual, más como un comando para indicarle que abriera las piernas. Hanamiya se tomó un minuto entero para conceder, un minuto entero que aprovechó para mentalizarse con los parpados apretados y la mandíbula cerrada, para pensar en tiempos mejores, para aflojar el cuerpo y tratar así de disminuir el daño venidero.

Pero el daño siempre llegaba sin aviso, siempre esperaba en el fondo que no ocurriera, su cerebro era incapaz de aceptar el daño futuro.

Kuroko llevó su mano izquierda de su nuca a su trasero y le separó las nalgas. La derecha firme sobre la fusta. Ya sabían lo que seguía.

Kuroko _de verdad_ se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Dejó su mente en blanco y escribió las instrucciones de todo lo que tenía que hacer, guardándose la consciencia para después, cuando tuviera tiempo de perderse en el remordimiento.

Cambió el lado del que sostenía la fusta, tomándola por la punta y entonces el infierno se apagó para Hanamiya y la luz volvió. Una luz hiriente y obscena, como la situación por sí misma, y el calor se concentró en la parte baja de su cuerpo. En la parte especifica donde Kuroko acababa de clavarle la base de la fusta. Las náuseas volvieron y el mundo se volvió neblinoso, lagrimas nuevas cubrieron la pátina cristalina que las anteriores dejaron, como si su tormento anterior no hubiese sido nada comparado al actual.

Pero su tormento siempre era el mismo. Si no era la fusta sería cualquier otra cosa que Kuroko tuviese a la mano, quizás porque era incapaz de planear sus castigos. Siempre parecía todo improvisado, como si dudara que volviese a ocurrir. Como si dudara que hubiese ocurrido en primer lugar.

El único en negación era Kuroko.

Hanamiya había aceptado que eso era lo que pasaba cuando las personas no soportaban un poco de juego sucio y lo pagaba con gracia, aunque fuese una situación humillante, pero Kuroko lo sufría, lo hacía personal y, de un modo bizarro, el dolor psicológico que Hanamiya no sentía lo sentía él y parecía querer creer que era un sueño. Lo prefería.

No hubo paz para Hanamiya, el flequillo húmedo de sudor se le metía a los ojos y le ardía, pero no podía prestarle atención a tal nimiedad. Dolía. Dolía, quemaba y ardía, todo junto; era el análogo de buen sexo por la abrumadora variedad de sensaciones.

La fusta entraba y salía de su cuerpo formando círculos, estirando su esfínter dolorosamente y es que ahí todo tenía que ver con el dolor.

Respiró hondo, no iba a dejar salir ningún sonido pero su respiración incluso sonaba escandalosa, entrecortada. Obscena.

El mango de la fusta golpeaba dolorosamente de tanto en tanto un punto que de otra manera encontraría agradable, pero que ahora era tan brutal que no pensaba que fuese posible que existiera algo de placentero en eso, aunque le mandaba escalofríos que el cuerpo no sabía reconocer. Se sentía afiebrado y las piernas cedían ante su peso; de no haber estado recargado contra la pila de costales se habría dejado caer. Estaba en shock, en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia y lo deseaba. Así Kuroko lo dejaría en paz por ese día porque todo lo que hacía lo hacía para que lo viera, para que lo sintiera, para que experimentara la humillación. Pero de nueva cuenta su orgullo no le permitía perder, no le permitía ser débil. No le permitía ganar a Kuroko, no en eso, suficiente había sido dejarle ganar la guerra.

Había algo húmedo corriendo entre sus piernas y no supo si era sangre o sudor. No deseaba saber. Sin desearlo su miembro había reaccionado y oscilaba entre la erección y la flacidez, confundido entre el desagrado del dolor y las pocas veces que era rozado ese punto directo a su próstata. Eso era por mucho la parte más humillante y probablemente Kuroko no lo sabía.

Kuroko en esas sesiones de castigo se perdía en un lugar muy profundo de su cerebro, esperando la culminación para ver las consecuencias hasta entonces.

Era demasiado pero ninguno diría basta. Hanamiya se preguntó si por ese día Kuroko se conformaría con eso, pero no parecía el caso. De cualquier manera, se estaba tardando mucho.

No aguantó más, Hanamiya soltó un lloriqueo gutural y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar. La fusta se detuvo en algún punto muy dentro de su interior. _Demasiado_. Y entonces salió describiendo círculos muy lentamente. De nuevo tocó aquel punto y Hanamiya, ya debilitado, gimió quedito.

La fusta cayó al suelo, sucia y usada. Justo como Hanamiya.

Kuroko se aferró a su cadera con una mano y con la otra, aunque Hanamiya no lo veía, tomó su miembro milagrosamente aún erecto para guiarlo a su entrada. Sintió la punta penetrar sin dificultad y soltó un suspiro con todo el aire de sus pulmones, aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. El resto del miembro de Kuroko siguió lentamente, en una pantomima de cuidado. El cuerpo de Hanamiya ya no presentaba reacción, demasiado abusado como para prestar resistencia.

Y entonces esa luz metálica y dañina regresó, junto al fuego consumidor de su cuerpo. Alguna vez deseó ser incapaz de volver a sentir, deseó que su cuerpo se agotara su recurso de dolor, pero sabía que eso no funcionaba así. El dolor se acumulaba y ahora solo lo guardaba y lo convertía en deseo de venganza.

_Un día voy a romperte de un modo en que jamás puedas volver a jugar a hacer justicia, pequeño niño idiota e infantil. Voy a acabar contigo así como esto ha acabado con tu inocencia._

Kuroko no esperó para moverse; cada estocada brutal, clavándole los huesos de las caderas en los glúteos y forzando a su cuerpo contra los costales. Después, cuando todo acabara, vería la superficie enrojecida y gastada de su estómago plano, quemado por la fricción contra la superficie rasposa.

Cada embestida se sentía hasta las puntas de sus dedos, el vaivén vertiginoso que lo movía como si su cuerpo hubiese muerto. En esos momentos en los que quería poner esfuerzo en mantenerse entero todo era en vano. Su cuerpo se movía contra su voluntad, empujado por Kuroko y vuelto a poner en su sitio por el mismo bastardo, sus pies en de tanto en tanto perdían en piso de manera literal por la fuerza que el otro ponía en cada golpe.

Otro gemido involuntario salió de sus labios cuando los abrió, apenas lo suficiente para poder volver a capturar el labio inferior entre sus dientes. La humillación al fin le llegaba y en esos momentos siempre recordaba que Kuroko sabía lo que hacía. Otro y otro y de pronto no pudo parar, aunque apretara la mandíbula y los labios; si no eran quejas eran gemidos los que salían de su garganta y hacían eco al interior de su boca cerrada y lograban ser audibles. Era una cacofonía amortiguada, el sonido del cuerpo de Kuroko golpeando contra el suyo, el sonido de su cuerpo frotándose dolorosamente contra los costales, el sonido que hacían sus dedos al raspar la superficie en la que estaba apoyado, los gruñidos que de tanto en tanto escapaban de Kuroko, sus respiraciones. Todo sonaba tan obsceno y húmedo y asqueroso. Inmoral.

Indeseado.

Kuroko cerró los parpados, mareado por la situación, y una luz blanca se interpuso entre ellos y sus ojos. Rogó que el fin estuviera cerca, rogó terminar e incluso quiso pensar en alguna situación que encontrara erótica para distraerse, pero nada de eso llegaba a su cabeza. De pronto volvía a tener consciencia y la voz queda de Hanamiya, su respiración entrecortada, cansada, le quitaba lo poco que tenía para descargarse. Su erección se mantenía mientras lo penetraba, pero no lograba llegar al orgasmo. Por desagradable que eso fuera, ya había sido suficiente; quizás no para Hanamiya pero sí para él.

No quería mezclar pensamientos agradables con eso pero su ruego trajo a su mente de inmediato una tarde agradable con un amigo de la infancia, una tarde de juegos y autodescubrimiento, una tarde de dejar atrás la infancia. La imagen nítida del chico que lo inspiró a unirse a Akashi, de la persona en la que pensaba en el momento en el que aceptó la propuesta de su ahora líder. De la misma persona en la que pensaba en cada una de sus misiones. La misma imagen que llegaba a su cabeza cada que activaba un gatillo o un detonador.

No quería manchar esa imagen con los sonidos que su cuerpo hacía contra el de Hanamiya. No quería manchar la calidez que aquella tarde con el calor abrasador de las entrañas de Hanamiya.

Pero esa imagen ya estaba manchada de sangre, sudor, polvo y lágrimas. Ya estaba manchada por la imagen de Hanamiya de tantas noches antes.

_Perdón, pero no puedo hacer esto sin ti._

Siempre era la misma disculpa.

Pronunció el nombre del chico en sus memorias por lo bajo y entonces la luz se manchó de estelas de colores.

El interior de Hanamiya estaba tan lacerado que ya no sabía cuándo Kuroko se venía dentro de él. Vivía en la incertidumbre, a la espera de que el infierno terminara pronto.

Pero nunca era lo suficientemente pronto.

Y ese día había sido igual de brutal que siempre.

Kuroko salió despacio de su interior y el alivio refrescó el cuerpo maltrecho de Hanamiya.

— Vístete.

Esa era la orden de siempre al terminar.

Hanamiya no respondió y cayó al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse sin la ayuda de Kuroko. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que era el otro el que lo mantenía levantado. Su miembro seguía erguido pero Kuroko no lo notó. Le pareció haberle oído decir algo, pero no estaba seguro. Tenía la mente nublada y a duras penas escuchó a Kuroko acomodarse la ropa y abrir la puerta para salir.

— Te veo ésta noche.

Nunca era suficiente.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un golpe lejano y luego el sonido ininteligible de voces al exterior le llegó.

Después todo fue silencio.

Mientras su mente se iba despejando le pareció reconocer qué había dicho Kuroko al terminar.

_Ogiwara-kun_.

* * *

Pensaba dejarles con la duda de quien era el chico pero no quise dar falsas esperanzas porque soy floja para manejar esa clase de situaciones xD

Sobre la recompensa, quien me diga al menos seis de los doce significados de las palabras se gana un fic que puede ser capitulado o un one shot o un drabble (eso depende de mí y de su suerte), con el pairing y tema que quieran.  
Las palabras son:  
**1.-** Rakuzan **Kan  
2.-** Seirin **Ousho  
3.-** Kirisaki **Daini  
4.-** Kirisaki **Daisan  
5.- Hartz Gazte  
****6.-** Yosen **Chichi  
****7.- **Yosen **Haha  
****8.-** Yosen **Iki  
9.- **Teiko **Oukoku  
****10.- **Hartz Gazte **Ipar**  
**11.- **Hartz Gazte **Hego**  
**12.- **Harz Gazte **Erdialdeko**

¡Suerte y gracias por leer!


End file.
